In recent years, mobile terminals such as smartphones and tablet terminals are prevailing. An example of a type of these mobile terminals is a mobile terminal having a function for receiving television airwaves and a function for connecting to the Internet (for example, refer to Patent Document 1). Users, with use of this mobile terminal, can browse and view television contents and music contents. The users, with use of the mobile terminal, are sharing their recent status and current thoughts on the web by posting images and text data, using social networking services such as Twitter (registered trademark) and Facebook (registered trademark).